(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device having a structure that improves the flow of an aligning agent and a liquid crystal material into a microcavity of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is commonly used in flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. When a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light, thereby allowing images to be displayed on the display panels.
The two display panels in the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. The thin film transistor array panel may include a gate line (for transferring a gate signal) and a data line (for transferring a data signal) formed crossing each other, a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
In a conventional liquid crystal display device, the two display panels are typically formed on two separate substrates. For example, a first substrate is used for the thin film transistor array panel, and a second substrate is used for the opposing display panel. However, using two separate substrates for the display panels may increase the weight and form factor of the liquid crystal display device, as well as process costs and turn-around time.
In some liquid crystal display devices, the two display panels may be integrated onto a single substrate. In those liquid crystal display devices, a light blocking member may be disposed near an injection hole to a microcavity of the display device. When the light blocking member and the injection hole have substantially the same height, flow of an aligning agent and liquid crystal material into the microcavity may be obstructed by the light blocking member, which may lead to an increase in filling time or incomplete filling of the microcavity.